The famous book
by ForeverSparia
Summary: Ezria story. Aria has written a book and with a bit help from her super hot English teacher she might be a famous writer. If only she wouldn't have fallen in love with HIM!
1. Chapter 1

**Arias pov**

Aria slowly walked up to his apartment, to her English teachers apartment. She wondered why he had called her. Could this have any thing to do with her story that he insisted to read? The story isn't really a story, it was more of a book, but Aria prefers to call it a story since she doesn't think of it as a book. She knock three times on his apartment door and then stepped back and lowered her head down. If mr. Fitz weren't so hot, she wouldn't think this would have been weird at all. But he is, and now she was panicking over what to say when he would open the door.

"Hello" she said when mr. Fitz opened the door. "You called me and wanted me to come over, so here I am!"

"Hey, please come in and shut the door." he said nicely.

Aria did what he told her to do. She looked around in his apartment. She was wrong about mr Fitz. She had tough he would be one of those guys who always had the latest things and always seamed so not human. But his apartment was so …. She couldn't even find words to describe it. It looked like a place she really would wanna live in, with the bookshelf's stuffed with books and the a bit old fashion armchair.

"Please take a seat" he said while giving her a gesture towards the couch that matched the old armchair.

"Can I ask you why you invited me here?" she asked with confidence.

"You can ask but that doesn't mean I have to answer."

Aria looked at him like she had a question mark shining over her head.

"I'm joking."

"Oh" she said and laugh a bit awkward.

"It's about that story you sent me."

"What about it?"

"No, nothings wrong with it, actually it's one of the greatest things I've ever read. Its full of compassion but still the truth. And the way you have balanced that is just amazing. You know, I've got an agent that could help you get far." he said while taking the seat next to her in the sofa and looking intense in to her beautiful eyes.

"It's really not that great, but thanks" She said while she looked him in the eyes and stated blushing and quickly looked down again.

"No I'm serious, I've already contacted her and she has a lot of ides, she has even found a potential publisher." he said still looking directly in to her eyes.

"Mr fitz I'm only 17 years old."

"First of all, please call me Ezra, second of all, don't you love writing?"

"Yes but..."

"But what? You should be happy this is a chance for you to become a successful writer"

"Why couldn't this wait until Monday?" she said as a chance to change subject.

"Because this is to important to wait"

Aria sat silenced for a while.

"Well should I contact my agent and say you're in?"

"I don't know mr fi... I mean Ezra."

"Well think about it, you can always come past my office after school"

"Sure" she said while she got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. "See you in school" she heard Ezra call after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezras pov<strong>

That wasn't that bad he thought for him self when aria closed the door. She didn't suspect anything right? Why had I been so nervous before she came? Was it to weird to invite her here? Yes it was, why I'm I so stupid! He kept on thinking.

God he hated Aria, she always made him feel so insecure and he had no idea why. And now she had written this amazing book? It was better than everything he had written and he had been writing for over 5 years! But he still wanted to bee near her and this was probably the only way that could happen. He just hoped it wouldn't be to crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**My note:** Thank you for reading I hope you liked it :) if you have any ideas or tips please let me know! :)

**Aria's pov**

When Aria got home she threw her stuff on the chair next to her bed and jumped down in her bed with her face facing the ceiling. She stayed like that for a while. She was thinking about what Ezra had told her before. Would someone really be willing to publish her story? What if everyone hated it? She was scared but at the same time she had this feeling that only could be positive but at the same time if felt so weird. As she turn around to faced the wall she decided that she would go and talk to mr Fitz the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's pov<strong>

"So this weeks I want you to write a story about how you want your life to look like in 5 years" he said to the class. It was the last lesson for today and all the pupils were not paying attention.

"So we don't have to?" Noel said with a really irritating voice.

"Yes, you do" Ezra answered with a tone that makes you realize that's he is really annoyed.

"Soo we don't have to do it?" Noel said just to annoy Ezra more.

Ezra took a deep breath and then told him that if he didn't start soon he would get even more homework. Noel shut his mouth and sat back and started working. And he scores! Ezra thought.

When the bell rang he asked if Aria could stay a while. Aria nodded while everybody else grabbed their stuff and walked out of the classroom. Aria walked slowly forwards towards him and sat down on the catheter that was made of dark wood looking like the one he had at home.

"Look Aria, I get it you..."

"I'm in." she said interrupting him.

"You're sure?" he said happy, almost a bit to happy.

"Yes, I was afraid nobody would like it but then I remembered what my mother and father told me, that I should never give up anything I wanted."

"I'm so happy you decided to do this" he said with a warm voice.

"But before I contact my agent there is a few things we have discuss about parts of the book"

"But I thought she or he had a potential publisher?" she asked confused

"Yes but he only gave them a teaser and they said they wanted more before they could decide."

"Okay." she said with a sad tone.

"But don't worry, I would gladly help you, you know my address why won't you stop by tomorrow?" he said.

"Sure" she said trying to sound totally okay with it, but Ezra could her suspicious voice.

"Don't worry I won't kill you until next summer." he said.

Aria laughed and left the classroom.

When Aria had left Ezra sat down in his chair wondering why he had become so happy when she had laughed at his joke. And why had he invited her t his apartment? That's super weird, she is his student! No wonder she was suspicious.

**Arias pov**

"OMG ARE YOU GOING TO GET PUPLISHED?" Spencer screamed when Aria had closed the door to the classroom

"Can you scream a little higher I can't hear you!" Aria said with a sarcastic voice.

Luckily for Aria there was nobody left except Spencer, everyone had already left the school to do something else.

"Yes I can" Spencer answered.

Aria gave her a look that Spencer had seen so many times before and she knew it was not the moment to irritate her more.

"Aria?" Spencer said.

"Yes Spencer?"

"What did he mean when he said that you already knew his address?"

Aria blushed.

"Aria?!"

"Well he called me and told me to come to his address so I did."

"He CALLED you?"

"Yes..."

"And you went over to his apartment not knowing why he wanted you to come?"

"Yes..."

"And you are going t his apartment tomorrow as well?

"Yes, It's so weird I know."

"But?"

"But this is my change to get published Spencer and he is kinda cute." Aria said whispering the last part.

"What did you say?"

"This is my change to get published."

"Not that, the last part."

"Look Spence, I really have to go home, can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure" see you tomorrow she said while giving Aria a hug.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Aria walked thoughtful up to his apartment thinking about what Spencer had said yesterday. It really was weird going to her english teacher and it probably went against the rules, yet she was standing here, outside of his apartment knocking three times on the door and waiting for him to open. Her heart started to pound faster as she heard footsteps getting closer. She took a deep breath before the door opened.

"Come in" he said. Aria wondered if she had exaggerated her outfit today when she saw what he was wearing. His gray t-shirt and his jeans looked so comfortable but still not to sloppy and with his dark brown hair that was a total mess, Aria thought he looked kind of sexy.

**Ezras pov**

"Please take a seat" he said and pointed at the couch where they had been sitting last time.

Aria took of her jacket and sat down.

"So what do we need to discuss?"

"Well first of all it has to be a bit longer." He paused choosing the next words wisely.

"And then you can figure out that some of the stuff you have written about

are stuff you never have tried out." He said looking a bit afraid what she was going to say next.

"Where can we start?" Aria said and a big smile crossed her face.


End file.
